A Rather Deviant Damsel
by Hadley-sensei
Summary: She was cut-throat, ruthless, and cruel. Her wrath was feared by men all over the world. But, as cold as she may seem, she always needed her support...However unsatisfying that role was. KyoyaxOC
1. Prologue

**A Rather Deviant Damsel**  
Prologue

_In a Manner of Circumstance_

In the strangest of ways, the ethereal forces of the universe with cooperate with each other to specifically make a single person unhappy. What is exceedingly peculiar in this event is that while one party is left in misery, another is usually made glad.

However, in this particular instance, neither party is left happy. Yet, as you will soon learn, the two involved are both rather resourceful, and will not be left in their misery for long.

* * *

Ootori Kyoya was not one to accept fate easily. In fact, he had quite a talent of changing it.

So, when his father called Kyoya into his office one day for an unexpected announcement, Kyoya took the news in stride.

"Your fiancée," his father didn't even glance up from the mundane paperwork before him, "She's coming to visit."

Kyoya had known about his wife-to-be since he was young. They had been engaged since the age of six, and were planned to be married when they both turned twenty-one. Despite the long-time arrangement, Kyoya, now thirteen, had yet to meet the girl.

Truthfully, he had no interest in her whatsoever, at least not in the romantic sense. She came from a family of "new money," and was only a third generation into wealth. While this was fine for a boy like him, a third son, such qualities would be unheard of for a true heir. He had done his research, and knew she would make a suitable (though unnecessary) wife. Perhaps, if his future goals were achieved, he could cancel the engagement before the wedding date. However, for now, he would appease his father.

"To Japan?"

The older Ootori nodded, "She'll be staying with her father, as it were. It's her first prolonged visit to the country, and her father and I agreed that you would be the best one to host her stay."

'_What a waste of time…' _Kyoya thought inwardly. He was already engaged to her, there was no need for him to make a lasting impression on the girl.

Outwardly, however, he smiled, "Wonderful. I look forward to finally meeting her."

Just as Kyoya believed he was about to be dismissed, his father continued, "Her father's son—her half-brother—will also be coming to Japan, permanently. She will likely be moving here with him, or so her father suspects." His father's trademark glasses glazed over with the white light of the room, "It would be very beneficial for you to befriend the boy."

"Consider it done," Kyoya replied.

"She arrives in three days," his father's voice became suddenly short; "You're dismissed."

Kyoya provided a simple, yet formal bow before leaving the room.

'_Three days,' _he pondered, _'Conveniently coinciding with Summer Break.'_

True as it was, Ouran Academy Middle School was ending its second term in exactly three days. Finals were a breeze for Kyoya, so there was no stress there… However, while other students were looking forward to month-long trips to exotic countries, Kyoya was forced to play tour guide for his foreign fiancée.

'_How absolutely trivial.'_

* * *

A warm summer breeze blew over the Ootori estate, ruffling Kyoya's short black hair. He sat at a small tea table, upon an elegant balcony just above the alabaster foyer of his home. His keen eyes watched the smooth stretch of pavement below with disinterest, awaiting the arrival of one Suoh Hiroko.

The last three days of term had gone by exceedingly easily for Kyoya. The final exams were as he predicted, obscenely easy. The only downside was that he had to decline several invitations of "summertime merriment" with perspective future business colleagues.

A sleek white limo appeared within his line of vision. The sides bore the familiar crest of the Suoh clan. Kyoya's eyes narrowed as it pulled to a stop. The chauffeur stepped out, rushing to the back door. The pudgy man opened it with certain haste, and removed his hat as the passenger stepped out.

Suoh Hiroko, thirteen years old, birthday October 25th. Born to Suoh Yuzuru and his first wife, Nadya Goryachev. Of course, the marriage ended when Yuzuru was unfaithful with a French noble, resulting in the birth of his son, Suoh Tamaki. Unfortunately, Nadya was already pregnant at the time of the affair, and won full custody of Hiroko in an off-the-grid settlement. This left Yuzuru with only part-time custody of both his children, under command of his mother, who greatly disapproved of his second wife.

Of course, it was rumored that Hiroko's grandmother, the matriarch of the Suoh clan, was more favorable to her granddaughter, than her grandson.

However, Nadya, bitter from the failed marriage, wanted as little connections with the Suohs as possible, and refused to allow her daughter to be involved business-wise. Instead, Hiroko was heir to her mother's company, a large robotics company based in Russia, which was Nadya and Hiroko's birthplace.

Hiroko had been chosen as Kyoya's wife solely due to the nature of her mother's company (the future of medicine lays with machinery). Her mother was supposedly very reluctant to accept the proposal, as she was still quite weary of Japanese men… But the Ootori clan provided much more than what the other suitors could and she eventually accepted.

Nadya never remarried, and never did business with the Suohs again.

Hiroko stepped out of the car with a forced grace that came with years of mandatory lessons. She wore a very simple, off-white sundress, which swished modestly just above her knees. A sheer light brown cardigan covered her arms from the impending evening chill. Over all, she was presentable. Modest, yet elegant, a fine specimen.

Kyoya left his perch to greet his guest. He took his time descending the main staircase, carefully listening to the chatter that already had begun in the foyer.

He paused on the last few steps, observing the scene before him. Hiroko was only a few steps in the door, already bombarded by Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi.

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you, Hiroko-chan!"

Kyoya vaguely remembered how excited Fuyumi got when socializing with her other sisters-to-be (ie, his older brothers' wives). She had been especially excited for this meeting due to Fuyumi's upcoming wedding. Hiroko was to receive a special V.I.P. invitation the last day of her stay.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Fuyumi-san."

The voice was only laced with her home country's accent. She must have had a linguistics coach.

"No need to be so formal!" his sister chided with a laugh, "Are you hungry at all?"

Kyoya cringed slightly. Fuyumi had been recently experimenting with her culinary skills…

"Not at all, Fuyumi-san," Hiroko had obviously ignored the request for informality.

Kyoya continued down the rest of the stairs, making his presence known to the two girls, as well as the miscellaneous staff that milled about. "Fuyumi, perhaps we should allow our guest to be settled before interrogating her."

It was so easy to turn on this fake charm… He had it down to a talent, really. Hiroko was no different than any of the other tools which could be beneficial to his father's business.

That's all this marriage was. A business.

Fuyumi stepped aside, beaming at Kyoya. She knew as well as he that this was the first meeting between the two. By the looks of it, she was hoping for some sort of immediate romantic connection.

'_As if.'_

Without his sister in the way, Kyoya finally got his first good look at Hiroko. She looked exactly as she did in pictures… Medium-length wavy hair, which was a dull brown (reminiscent of her father's hair color). Her bone structure reflected her Russian heritage with a thin face, yet high and defined cheek bones. She was a lean girl, of average height. Absolutely nothing special or striking about her…

Well, at least he thought.

Their eyes met, and Kyoya experienced something he hadn't expected. Something that could not be properly depicted in photographs.

Her eyes, a deep, pitted black, stared at him with a sharp… loathing. An intense fire of rage which Kyoya had never really encountered before.

But it only lasted a second… Before he could properly register exactly what he saw, it was gone, and replaced with a cold indifference. "I am pleased to meet you, Kyoya-san," she bowed politely. "I thank you in advance for your hospitality."

Hiroko's voice held a soft coldness to it. Nothing even close to the vindictive flash that Kyoya witnessed moments before, but more so as if she simply didn't care at all, but was trying to pass herself off as lady-like.

Kyoya couldn't relate more than when he flashed the girl a charming smile, "Would you like to retire with me to the sitting room? I'll have tea made."

"That sounds lovely."

She didn't even attempt to look amused.

This sparked an interest in Kyoya. From what he had so far observed with girls Hiroko's age, is that they loved these sorts of situations. He had overheard plenty of overly-romanticized stories from his classmates when they first met their betrothed. Each girl gushed about "going weak in the knees," and how it was "love at first sight." Or, at the very least, they droned on about how nervous they had been.

Yet, Hiroko just seemed… bored.

The couple (how odd it was to say such a thing) walked into the lavish sitting room, taking a seat across from one another. A rather uncomfortable silence consumed them. Hiroko's black eyes remained on Kyoya the entire time.

"How was your flight to Japan, Hiroko-san?"

"Short."

"That's good. Have you settled into the Suoh estate yet?"

"No."

"I'm sure you'll have no problem adjusting. Are you excited to be in Japan?"

"Not really."

Kyoya inwardly seethed. _'She's not very cooperative.'_

A servant arrived with the tea tray, setting it between the two teenagers before she dismissed herself.

Kyoya, ever the gentleman, poured the tea for his guest, "I figured you would like some traditional green tea. It's very fresh."

He placed the small cup in front of Hiroko, who stared into the liquid as if it were some sort of mysterious ooze. "Thank you," she said meaninglessly.

Another bought of silence surrounded them. Kyoya noticed that she drank the tea delicately, making absolutely no noise from picking up the cup to putting it down.

_'Her mother trained her well...'_

Surely, she met every qualification of a good wife, especially if this was how she acted in public. He had yet to see her socialize, but assumed she was used to speaking properly with clients and colleagues. So long as she kept her mouth shut...

"Kyoya-san," she suddenly addressed him, hands leaving her tea cup. "I feel that I must be honest with you."

_'Oh, this is it...' _He expected her to gush, to swoon, to confess her sudden, undying love. Perhaps her curtness was due to the nervousness most girls experienced before confessing their feelings.

"I have very high expectations for my life," her voice took up a very business-like tone. It was even more exaggerated as she folded her perfectly manicured hands together, leaning towards him over the table. "As of right now, you and I are to be married in less than nine years. If that changes, then you may disregard what I am about to say."

Kyoya was completely taken aback, but intrigued nonetheless. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, and his glasses flashed with the dull light of the setting sun shining through the window. "Go on."

Hiroko's face finally morphed into an expression. A sly smirk appeared on her lips, and those black eyes flashed with a sort of impressed appreciation, "I'm inheriting my mother's company. While I am in line for my father's it is still not definite whether or not I will take control."

Kyoya was well aware (though he wasn't supposed to be) of the situation between Yuzuru and his mother on whether Yuzuru's illegitimate son would inherit the Suoh company.

Seeing the understanding in his eyes, Hiroko continued, "As my husband, you will have a role to assume, just as I will as your wife. My ambitions are not typical of others in my position. I have already assessed my future potential, as well as the future potential of my company," Kyoya smirked when she referred to the business as her own, "I need to know that you will be prepared to handle what I will bring to our partnership." The smirk widened when she referred to their marriage as a partnership.

"Well, Suoh-san-"

"Goryachev," she interrupted, "I go by my mother's name."

Kyoya was not deterred, "Goryachev-san, as you should be aware, I am the third Ootori son. There is a very little chance that I will take control of my family company."

Hiroko pondered on this information for a second, "It would be beneficial if you would. However, total control is not necessary."

"Just as well, I too have 'assessed my future potential,' and can assure you that there is nothing you may bring that I will not be able to handle."

Hiroko seemed genuinely impressed with Kyoya's statement, and gave a very elegant nod of approval. She raised the tea cup to her lips, stating, "I believe this may work out after all."

Kyoya returned her nod, lifting his own tea cup in a sort of toast.

The couple smiled, continuing their tea with more pleasant conversation, just in time to give the prying eyes Fuyumi a scene of young courtship.

_'This indeed may work out after all.'_

* * *

**So, this is actually a re-write of my other story "Behind the Facade." Of course, this is much less convoluted, and has an actual plot to it. AREN'T YOU EXCITED? I AM! Expect more. It's gonna be fun. Remember to tell me what you think!**

**~Hadley-sensei**


	2. Prologue 2

**A Rather Deviant Damsel  
**Prologue 2

_The Circumstances of the Matter_

It had been nearly an entire year now since Kyoya last saw his fiancée. The two kept in touch, mostly over e-mail. Hiroko would often warn him of Russian diplomats that would visit Japan, or occasionally events that would have surprise visitors even his father didn't know about. She was very resourceful, which helped him in the long run. He would always be the first one in on the scoop. Of course, all of her assistance really evolves from her own ambitions. It seemed everyone she asked him to socialize with was somehow connected back to her. Although, Kyoya didn't mind. No, in fact, he was more than happy to comply with Hiroko. Her business strategies directly benefited him as well as his family, whether she realized that much or not.

Lately, though, Hiroko has been very busy. Her replies to his e-mails were taking much longer than usual. She hadn't provided him with any useful prestigious insight in nearly a month. Though Kyoya chose not to dwell on it, her lack of communication became inherently apparent when his father made this announcement at the breakfast table:

"Kyoya," a cold chill ran through Kyoya's abdomen when his father addressed him, "Today is the day that Suoh's son transfers into your class. A rivalry between our businesses is still possible… So, I've been thinking, befriending the Suoh boy would be in our best interest." He was sure to look Kyoya directly in the eye as he said, "Remember to always keep your friends close… But your enemies closer."

"Yes… I remember."

How could he have forgotten! Suoh Tamaki, the latest addition to Ouran Academy. Not only a perspective future business rival, but also his future brother in law. Of course, their marital relation may have no standing, seeing as Kyoya was technically to marry a Goryachev, not a true Suoh. Kyoya had been focused on the upcoming Spring Semester that he had nearly ignored the arrival of this pinnacle being.

On the way to school, Kyoya reviewed everything he knew about the Suoh boy. Everything from the scandalous story of his conception, to the very city he was transferring from. Kyoya thought for a minute about whether or not he should call Hiroko, but there was a six hour time difference between where he lived in Japan, and where she lived in Moscow.

No, no… Her help would not be necessary. He could easily handle this. Besides, she seldom spoke of her half-brother. Though Kyoya had never inquired, he assumed there must have been severe tension between the siblings.

It had been recently divulged to him that the Suoh boy had indeed become the successor to his father, due to Nadya Goryachev's refusal to associate with the Suoh company in any way possible.

Just like that… he became the ruler of an entire francize overnight... How fortunate for him.

The dark haired boy sighed, removing his glasses momentarily to rub his tired eyes.

'_How hard could this be?' _he thought for a minute, _'It's going to be the same as always… Just smile and nod, agree with everything he says, no matter how trivial or frivolous. These sorts of people never can tell.'_

* * *

Kyoya returned home later that day, still undecided on whether he should feel overwhelmed, infuriated, exhausted, or confused.

Suoh Tamaki was… Not at all what he expected.

An overly-flamboyant French flirt. Heir to the Suoh estate.

And a complete idiot.

Just as he got settled down to actually do school work, Kyoya thought back to the pivotal meeting between him and Hiroko. She had been so curt, so businesslike. She had an almost darkness around her that forbade any sense of idiocy.

Hell, not once during her visit had Kyoya even seen her _smile._

But Tamaki somehow couldn't _stop _smiling.

Again, Kyoya considered contacting Hiroko, and again he thought against it.

There was a certain curiosity, though, on whether or not the two siblings got along. Had Tamaki even known that Kyoya may one day marry his half-sister? If he had, he certainly hadn't acted like it… And it's not as if a moron like him could possibly be _deceptive_ in any way.

No… There must have been some sort of feud… Undoubtedly caused by Hiroko or her mother. He vaguely recalled that unprovoked flash of hatred he saw in her eyes when they first met. They had been strangers then… How did she look at someone she actually knew? Kyoya didn't even want to think about it.

Instead, he focused on the load of homework spread before him, pushing all thoughts of the Suoh siblings to the back of his mind.

* * *

Weeks had past, and the term was coming to an end.

Tamaki, the moronic successor of the Suoh clan, had completely worn Kyoya out.

Even though Tamaki had won over the entire class, he still provided Kyoya with special (and unwanted) treatment. Although, Kyoya _was_ under orders to befriend Tamaki, he never expected it to be so _tiresome. _

First there was Kyoto, then Nagasaki, then Okinawa, and then Osaka… But _of course _just when he prepared the ideal trip to Hokkaido, the idiot suddenly prioritizes exams over these frivolous adventures!

'_That… that __**dumbass!**_' Kyoya fumed as he entered his tarnished bedroom.

Fuyumi, of course, had been playing housemaid again, and left a majority of his casual clothes tossed onto the furniture. Mixed in with the clothes were various travel books and brochures that Kyoya had painstakingly spent hours reading over the night before. Everything in the normally meticulously organized room was out of place…

Nothing, though, was more out of place than the sole figure sitting straight backed on his couch.

Kyoya's brown eyes widened in surprise, "Hiroko-san…" Between the rage he felt and the shock of her arrival, Kyoya forgot any and all manners.

Hiroko, on the other hand, did not, "Good afternoon, Kyoya-san," she said politely with a bow from her shoulders.

"This is certainly a surprise," Kyoya commented, putting his books down on the low table in the center of the fully furnished room. "I hadn't realized you were coming to Japan."

To be honest, Kyoya wasn't in the mood to entertain. Especially not _her. _While they had kept a very formal relationship, being in this casual setting just seemed... odd.

However, Hiroko perished that thought with a stony smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I hear you've been awfully busy lately." Certainly she was hinting to the amount of time he was spending with Tamaki.

Kyoya was relieved at her blunt dismissal of typical small-talk. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You can say that again…" he was tentative with his words. It still had yet to be revealed whether Tamaki and Hiroko had a good relationship or not, leaving Kyoya debating whether he should actually reveal his true feelings (annoyance, mild hatred, irritation) for the boy. Tamaki hadn't brought up the subject of family whatsoever, and Kyoya thought it rude to ask, given the situation the two were in.

Hiroko breathed a short laugh at Kyoya's tone of exhaustion. "I'm sure you're handling it well." Noticing that Kyoya was still standing, Hiroko patted the seat next to her.

Kyoya cautiously approached. He vaguely felt like he was approaching a dangerous animal, or being lured in like a mouse to a snake. Hiroko seemed to be in some sort of good humor, which was scary enough in itself. He guessed she must have been done her term at school already… He eyed her casual clothing; only a white, fitted tee, jeans, and flat soled sandals. Of course, all of these articles were created by top-name designers, and probably cost more than anyone would be willing to admit. Even her hair was up in a plain wavy pony tail, which bounced whenever she moved her head.

Perhaps it was the change in her style, but something was defiantly different about Hiroko. Was it her uncharacteristically good mood? Or maybe the fact that she looked distinctly older than he remembered? It had been a year, after all…

Either way, it would be terrifying for a lesser man than he.

"What brings you to Japan?" there was an air of suspicion in his voice as he took the seat offered.

"I came to see how you were doing," she responded easily. "I hear you're top of your class this year."

"I was," Kyoya responded evenly, "However, our new transfer student had replaced me."

He expected her to scold him somehow, but Hiroko just shrugged as if nothing were strange about it, "It happens."

She was speaking with certain mirth, almost as if she were teasing him. It made her Russian accent slightly more noticeable. He noted this change; perhaps it was an uncontrolled habit? It certainly made her easier to read.

"You have a brother in medical school, correct?"

Kyoya nodded, relaxing slightly, "Yes, the other is already training under my father."

"And your sister, Fuyumi-san, her wedding is only a month away."

"That's right."

Hiroko's mouth turned upwards into a minuscule, meaningless smile, "And I suppose it's expected that we accompany each other, am I correct?"

"I do believe that is the plan."

"Lovely."

Kyoya took a second to look deep into her bottomless black eyes. "Why are you really here, Goryachev-san?"

Hiroko sharply turned her head, all teasing gone from her voice as she replied, "Is it such a crime to visit my husband-to-be?" All traces of her Russian upbringing and the small smiles she had been donning were completely gone.

"Hardly a crime," Kyoya countered coolly, "But completely unlike you."

She modestly agreed with a shrug, not at all trying to hide the fact that she was being deceptive, "True enough. But I can assure you my intentions are nothing but good."

"Does it have anything to do with your half-brother?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Hiroko's smile returned coyly, "Am I that obvious?"

"It was a good guess."

There was a pungent pause.

"I worry about him…"

Kyoya's eyebrows slowly rose beneath his hairline. Goryachev Hiroko… Had a heart?

Better yet, she was heartfelt towards the one person who stood in the way of her biological father's company. The person who destroyed her mother's marriage.

"How is he doing at Ouran?" she sounded honestly sincere. Well, as sincere as a Goryachev _could _sound.

Kyoya was still somewhat flabbergasted at the girl's genuine show of concern. "You have nothing to worry about," he stated bluntly, "Tamaki's doing fine."

Those black eyes stared him down, looking for any sort untruthfulness. "I hear he's been putting you through the wringer." The tension which had been slowly building was suddenly released from the air. Her subtle accent returned, altering Kyoya that she was indeed teasing him. He inwardly chuckled. Certainly any other normal person would have thought her cold as ever. With Hiroko, he realized, the most refined things spoke volumes.

Kyoya leaned back into the couch, donning an utterly un-amused expression, "He's a dumbass."

That made Hiroko smile wider, "I'm aware he has his faults."

"You're nothing alike, you know," he voiced his observation.

"I agree," she sighed, relaxing too somewhat. Her former concern still lingered in her eyes, however, she seemed content agreeing with Kyoya's opinions. "He doesn't agree, so much."

"How…" Kyoya chose his words carefully, the curiosity was nagging him, "How close are the two of you?"

Hiroko's expression returned to its normal hardened state, "I feel no animosity towards him, if that's what you're wondering. We're brother and sister… We were born only a few months apart, and our father made sure we visited each other frequently as children. Believe it or not, we have a very normal and healthy familial relationship."

Kyoya found that quite surprising. If he had been put in the same position as Hiroko, he certainly would have held a grudge against Tamaki.

"He can be rather dense, though," she continued, somewhat more aloof than usual, "It can be a real problem. However, you'll find his good qualities can be very redeeming." Kyoya was once again met with that piercing black stare, "You... You're two subtle. If you want to get anything through my brother's head, you must be more straightforward."

'_Be more straightforward…How ironic coming from her.'_

* * *

The following day was a breath of fresh air for Kyoya. It was nothing more than a boring day at school, no Tamaki to deal with whatsoever. Yet, the boy found himself somewhat disappointed. He had gotten so used to Tamaki's random whims and aimless cultural discussions.

Today had been just so… boring.

His musings were pushed aside when he saw the odd sight of his sister waiting for him at the front door. She greeted him with a soft smile. It was a smile only she had mastered, out of the rest of their family… So warm and comforting.

"Your friend's here."

Those words sparked an increasingly familiar rage in Kyoya. He brushed past his sister, marching through the house. He became slightly aware of the muffled song of the piano, which led him straight to the sitting room. To this day, Kyoya was unsure of how his feet automatically brought him there. Sure, the musical clue would be the obvious tip-off, but that piano had been sitting there for years without being played…

Until today.

Fuyumi appeared by his side, both of them taking in the full force of the gorgeous melody being played for them. Suoh sat there, calm and placid, as his hands moved fluidly over the keys. There was more to this music than any other music Kyoya had previously experienced. Suoh played with _feeling._

He stood there for a moment, utterly awestruck, only one thought passing through his mind.

'_Be more straightforward.'_

* * *

**I'm going somewhere with this, I swear! The next chapter will be a legit chapter, taking place in normal OHSHC time. You'll get to see what's become of Hiroko after Kyoya goes off to high school ;P  
****Ooh! And does Tamaki even realize that Kyoya and his sister are engaged?  
What does Tamaki even feel towards Hiroko? Does he even like her? Does he treat her like a sister? Find out next time ;P**

**Oh, and I would like to take a minute to thank my reviewers: Your-Friend-On-The-Other-Side, Birdie, and KhAeL. I very rarely do that, but I'm honestly touched that you guys reviewed the first chapter. Thanks so much!**

**~Hadley-sensei**


	3. Chapter 1

**A Rather Deviant Damsel  
**Chapter 1

_Have Long Since Been Acquainted_

The distinct sound of heels clacking against the tile floor echoed throughout the corridors of Ouran Academy on one fine spring afternoon. Today's classes had already been dismissed, and the few remaining clubs were wrapping up their activities to retire for the evening.

One club in particular had a sort of ritual in which they waited for each other patiently, as to bid a pleasant farewell before going their separate ways…

Fujioka Haruhi was the first to prepare herself to leave on this particular day. The other members of the infamous Ouran High School Host Club were still changing from today's themed cosplay. The sole female waited for their return from the changing rooms, entertaining herself with a text book on one of the many couches in Music Room 3.

Had Haruhi decided not to read that book, she may have noticed the sound of the approaching heeled feet. However, she found herself completely off-guard when the large doors of the Music Room swung open with subtle force.

Haruhi's head snapped up, and her large brown eyes were met with narrow, cold, black ones.

Before her, pausing (almost posing) in the door way, was a girl with light brown hair. Or, perhaps she should say woman… This person seemed to be at that stage in life where she had the appearance of a girl, but gave off a much more matured presence.

The stranger stepped forward, her long legs accented by tall pumps and pleated slacks. She also wore a professional white blouse, which gave off an odd mix of sexy and conservative at the same time.

Now, just because Haruhi herself wore department store clearance items, doesn't mean she was an idiot when it came to clothing in general. Much like the tailored suit she herself wore, Haruhi knew this girl's clothes were top-brand designer items.

"Hello," Haruhi finally mustered, still pinned by the girl's sharp stare. "Can I help you, Miss?"

The strange girl crossed her lithe arms, and her mouth pressed into a small frown, with made her chiseled features even more menacing, and added to her already imposing presence. Those black eyes gave Haruhi an once-over, taking in every detail of the mousey girl. Haruhi suppressed the urge to straighten her posture, and settled for closing the book in her lap.

With only a few steps of her long legs, the stranger closed the space between herself and Haruhi, towering over the sitting girl, "You're Fujioka Haruhi."

The smaller girl felt a chill fill her abdomen. Everything about this new girl was just… frightening! Shakily, Haruhi nodded, "Y-yes I am."

The newcomer grasped Haruhi's chin, firmly but gently, and examined her from ear to ear. She scrutinized everything from Haruhi's animated brown eyes, to her rounded cheeks, to her ivory skin. Now that she was close, Haruhi could see that this girl wore a subtle amount of makeup, focusing mostly on her lips, which were painted a slightly darker pink than natural, and glossed over. This was barely noticeable, though, with her being so focused on those cold black eyes.

Seemingly satisfied, the girl stepped back. Haruhi, still somewhat shell-shocked at the stranger's forwardness, visibly relaxed. It wasn't everyday she was approached and examined like a piece of meat.

"It's nice to meet you," the strange girl bowed politely, all traces of her former coldness gone, "My name is Goryachev Hiroko. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

'_A foreigner…' _was Haruhi's first thought, _'She certainly doesn't sound pleased to meet me…'_

Nonetheless, Haruhi stood, and bowed back, "May I ask what brings you here, Hiroko-san?" Haruhi chose to use the girl's first name, simply because she couldn't fathom pronouncing her last name correctly. Although, the question was a rather pressing one, as Hiroko looked to be more dressed for a 25th floor office, not a High School.

A miniscule smile pulled at Hiroko's lips, "I just came to meet the Host Club's newest member. I'm the Club's supervisor."

Haruhi was a little taken aback by this, "Supervisor? Are you a member of the administration here?" she had certainly never seen the girl before…

Hiroko shrugged, "Internship." She spoke with a flippancy that proved the position to be as trivial as it sounded, "I was the only one to apply for the position."

"I wasn't aware that Ouran hired interns."

"I'm a special case."

The two were left in silence for a minute, which was long enough for Haruhi to recall her Host skills, "Would you like to sit down?"

"I would love to," Hiroko answered, gracefully taking a seat on the opposite side of the small, plush couch. "Have you any idea when the rest of the members will be here?"

Haruhi shrugged, still not feeling completely at ease with Hiroko, "Any minute now. They're just changing—"

"Hiroko-chaaaaaan!"

The voice- even the enthusiasm alone- was unmistakable.

Suoh Tamaki practically _flew_ across the Music Room, pulling Hiroko from the couch, and greeting her with a fierce hug.

Haruhi panicked. It was easy to tell within moments of meeting the girl that Hiroko was the no-nonsense sort of person, and surely didn't appreciate being greeted in such a way. However, just as she was about to warn her sempai of his mistake, Hiroko said, "Yes, yes, good to see you too, Tamaki." She even gently patted his back with one hand as he continued to gush at the sight of her.

"Oh, I am so glad you're back from your trip! Three weeks is _far _too long to live without _ma sœur_! And you've even come to visit me at school!

Hiroko rolled her eyes, "You called me every day, Tamaki."

Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at this, suspicion rising in her gut, _'Why would Tamaki-sempai be calling an intern while she's on vacation?'_

Little did Haruhi know, there were quite a few things wrong with her question.

"Oh, Hiroko-chan, you simply _must _meet our new member! He's—" Tamaki cut himself short in realization, eyes falling to the mousey student on the couch, "Right here!" he again turned his attention to Hiroko, "You've already met?"

Hiroko regarded the boy and his antics passively, as if speaking to a child, "It was my sole purpose for visiting the school today."

Of course, Tamaki took this statement as offense, "You didn't come to see me? Your wonderful _frère_?"

Both Hiroko and Haruhi rolled their eyes at the President's over-dramatic antics. But, before another word could be exchanged, two more people entered the room.

"Tono?" identical voices called in unison, "Is that another guest?"

Hiroko peered over Tamaki's shoulder to be met with two, identical, bewildered faces. However, as soon as the two newcomers realized who the girl was, their bewilderment dropped to expressions of mild annoyance, "Oh. It's you."

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she regarded each respectfully, "Charming as ever."

Haruhi's inquisitive expression grew more apparent as she watched the interaction. While it made sense that the other members knew Hiroko (she had introduced herself as the Club's supervisor, after all), it was incredibly strange for them to be acting so informally around her…

The twins caught sight of Haruhi, still sitting helplessly on the couch. They both rushed to comfort their "toy," proclaiming, "You didn't do anything to poor Haruhi, did you?"

Hiroko barely acknowledged them, repeating, "I simply came here to meet her."

It took a moment for Haruhi to register exactly what Hiroko had just said, "'Her?'" she repeated, bewildered, "You know I'm a girl?"

While Haruhi was perfectly fine with Hiroko having such knowledge, she knew the other Hosts treasured her secret.

"Of course," Hiroko replied, finally stepping away from Tamaki, "What sort of supervisor would I be if I didn't know such simple things as the genders of my club members?"

"Ah, yes," Tamaki once again got a grip on the brunette, this time tightly around her shoulders, "Hiroko-chan, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family, my daughter Haruhi-chan!" the blonde beamed, "Haruhi-chan, meet your Auntie Hiroko!"

Hiroko stiffly pushed the taller boy away, still ignoring the twin's slight glares, as well as Haruhi's confusion. "If I had known I would cause such a fuss, I wouldn't have bothered coming," she sighed.

It was at that time Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitskuni, and Morinozuka Takashi entered the room. The three surveyed the scene before them, immediately honing in on the tall, brown haired girl. "Hiroko-san," Kyoya greeted passively, while the other two provided a simple greeting of a bow.

She regarded the three with disinterest, her posture slacking into a bored slouch. Haruhi kept a careful eye on the girl. The female population of Ouran consisted mostly of kind-hearted, frivolous, spoiled girls. While she herself liked most of them, she had never met one this _serious _before.

'_She must be an alumnus… Probably a University student.' _Perhaps this internship was accredited? _'Did she even go to Ouran?' _Maybe that's how the rest of the club knew her. She didn't look much older… Five years maximum, and that was pushing it. But certainly, the school wouldn't hire a _minor _to be a Club Supervisor! That meant she had to be at least eighteen…

"Well, Fujioka-san," Haruhi was pulled from her observations when Hiroko addressed her again, "It was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid I must take my leave now." Her black eyes moved to the still fawning Prince of the Host Club. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now." Those eyes now flicked to a stylish watch on her wrist.

"Are you returning home, Hiroko-chan?" Tamaki cooed. "We can share a car!"

At the time, Haruhi thought nothing of it. She assumed Tamaki was offering to give her a ride, just as the twin's would do every day for her. So Haruhi politely returned her farewell, watching as the brunette was tailed by Tamaki out the large doors.

"Well, she was interesting," the girl proclaimed to her fellow club members after a moment of silence.

Hikaru and Kaoru scoffed, "She's not really that interesting," the two said.

"She's just _cold._"

"And that's all there is to her. She may have that whole 'dark lady' vibe, but really, she's just mean."

Haruhi titled her head. Sure, the twins didn't have many friends, but they were very rarely flat out rude to people, "But she's the Club's supervisor. Aren't you on good terms?"

"Her title is over-glorified," Hikaru snorted.

"She's really just a middle man between us and the Chairman," Kaoru provided, "Anytime we want to host an event, Kyoya tells her, then she gets it approved by the Chairman."

"It's a nesescary evil," Kyoya droned, packing away his laptop and note book, "Hiroko-san is partially to thank for the Club's exsitance. Without her volunteering to supervise, I doubt the Chairman would have agreed to it."

The twin's looked skeptical, "Doubt it." They turned their attention to Haruhi once again, "All-in-all, she's not that important. She barely ever comes to club meetings, and probably only came to meet you to keep up appearences and make herself look good."

Haruhi remained silent, pondering over Hikaru and Kaoru's words.

"She's not that bad," a soft voice argued cheerfully. The three turned to see Hani, book bag in one hand, Usa-chan in the other. "Hiroko-chan works hard," Mori nodded in agreement to the shorter boy's words, "She's used to having to act professional all the time. I don't think she doesn't really know how to socialize anyway else."

Haruhi agreed that seemed plausible. Hiroko's frigidly dominating presence must have come in handy within the business world.

"That's an interesting speculation, Hani-sempai," Kyoya mused, walking past the group, towards the door.

Hani grinned, following Kyoya, "You of all people should know, Kyo-kun. There's no way Hiroko-chan could be a bad person when she's so closely related to Tamaki-chan."

Haruhi froze, the sinking feeling of realization settling into her mind, "Closely related to Tamaki-sempai?" she quoted.

The rest of the Club was half way out the door when they turned to look at her, each one showing their own version of mild shock.

"She didn't tell you?" Kyoya seemed to be trying to sound sincere, but as usual, it came out condescending. "Surely Tono must have said something."

The poor girl raked her brain, re-living the meeting that had taken place only minutes ago. "He did refer to himself as her '_frère.'"_ She forced the foreign word out, not quite mastering French vowels.

The twins shared a glance, "So he did tell you."

"Tell me what?"

The group continued walking, and Haruhi had to jog to catch up. Normally, she might have let the matter go, but the topic was so utterly tempting, she put forth the physical effort.

"Why, that they're brother and sister, of course." Kyoya threw nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"…_what_?"

* * *

**Yay. 'Nother chapter! Ooh, I guess we'll discover Haruhi's true opinion of Hiroko next chapter. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, most of these chapters are from a third-person-limited point of view of cannon characters. I'm hoping this will give you a proper perspective of Hiroko, before I begin telling the story directly from her point of view, so you'll have an opinion of her yourself before you find out what she's really like. Make sense? Probably not. But that's okay!**

**Thanks again to all of my fabulous reviewers! You have stolen my heart.**  
**And thank _you _for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Hadley-sensei**


End file.
